The Ransom
by kurapika247
Summary: Kenny wakes up only to find that he and the others (Cartman,Kyle,Stan,Craig,Tweek,Clyde,Token,and Butters) have been kidnapped by a phsycotic man. How will things turn out? (WARNING!:Contains blood and foul language)
1. Dead Silence

Kenny's POV

I opened my eyes only to find darkness. Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much? I gritted my teeth but the pain was so emense I couldn't keep in a groan.

"K-Kenny is that you?"

Is that who I think it is? "Butters is that you?",I say. Bad choice. My head starts hurting even more.

"Yup it's m-me. K-Kenny do you know where we are at?",Butters asked.

I was about to answer back but suddenly a cough racked through my body and a metalic liquid came out as I coughed into my hand. I still couldn't see but I think it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

Blood

"Looks like they're all up now!",A voice said as lights turned on and revealed my surroundings. I looked around saw Me, Butters,Kyle,Stan,Craig,Clyde,Token, and fat ass Cartman all in a small room that looked like a cell.

"Oh my gosh! K-Kenny are you ok!?",Butters asked in complete worry. Wait why was he worried?

"Where the fuck are we!?",Cartman yelled out loud before I even had the chance to answer Butters.

"Welcome! You guys are going to play my game! You guys must obey me or else there will be a punishment waiting for you!~",A man who now stood by the door said.

"Well why the hell did you guys have to hurt Kenny!?",Kyle yelled angerly. Why is everybody thinking that im hurt? Sure my head hurt but..

The man looked over at me and said "The boy in the orange parka almost woke up in the middle of the night when we went to go get you guys so we knocked out before he could wake up but I guess we hit him to hard!~",The man laughed. I touched my head only to feel a long cut on my forehead..So that's why my head hurt..

"Im not going to play your stupid game!",Craig said. "I don't participate in anything I think that sucks."

The man looked over at Craig and smiled the creepiest smile I ever saw in my whole life. "Oh really? Well maybe this will change your mind?",He asked evily as he opened only door to the room and what was on the other side actually have some emotion for once.

"T-Tweek?",Craig asked like he was convincing himself this wasn't real.

On the other side was Tweek covered in blood and cuts. He was tied up in rope that prevented him from moving that much but you could tell he was twitching like crazy.

"C-Craig help me",Tweek coughed out as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Let him go!",Craig yelled out with rage.

"Here you can have him!~",The guy laughed as he pushed Tweek into the room. "Well see you tomorrow!~", the guy laughed as he went out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Craig ran over to Tweek and quickly untied the ropes off him. "We need to get him help!",Craig was right. Tweek was losing ALOT of blood.

"I don't think there's anything we can do",Stan said sadly.

Butters moved over by me and started crying. "K-Kenny, I'm scared",He sobbed out.

I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him as we all sat there in the dead silence.


	2. Cost

Craig's POV

This is ridiculous. Sure normally I would like peace and silence but this was far from normal,and plus I don't think it counts as peaceful when you have your best friend badly injured right next to you,but right now shouldn't we be making a plan? We're going to need to find a way to get out somehow.

"You guys,We're going to need to find a way to get out of this place",I finally spoke.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? There aren't any windows and the door is locked.",Kyle replied.

"I agree but Im also wondering why they're keeping us here",Token wondered out loud.

"Maybe they enjoy tochering kids",Cartman snorted.

This was getting us no where. I looked next to me to find that Tweek was silently crying and twitching.

"Or maybe thier holding us here for ransom",Stan said outloud.

Ransom? That sounded pretty accurate.

"I bet im worth a million dollars!",Cartman said outloud.

"The more money they want in exchange for you makes it more harder for you to get out of here you fat ass!",Kyle pointed out

"Shut up you jew!",Cartman shot back.

"Ransom? Looks like you boys got it correct",The man said. When did he come in? "We collected you boys in the middle of the night and put you all in here!~ We left a note for your parents telling how much money they need to give us in exchange for you~",He said in his normal happy voice.

"E-Excuse me sir but how much does each of us cost?",Butters asked nervously.

"Butters costs 300,000 dollars,Kenny cost 500 dollars since his family is poor,Token costs 800,000 since he's rich,Tweek costs 300,000 dollars,Kyle costs 300,000 dollars,Cartman costs 300,500 dollars,Clyde costs 300,000 dollars,Stan costs 300,000 dollars,Craig costs 300,000 dollars,and Karen costs 500 dollars",The man listed off from a list he took out of his pocket. Wait did he say Karen,as in Kenny's sister?

I looked over at Kenny who had a pure look of shock on his face.

"Where's Karen at?",Kenny asked the man.

"We forgot to get her but we might!~",The man said in his sing-song voice.

"Please! Raise the cost for me higher in exchange for Karen!",Kenny begged.

"Alright,but now your cost is 5,000 dollars!~",The man said as he changed the price for Kenny on his list. "Well sweet dreams!~ Don't let the rats bite!~",he said as he literaly skipped out of the room.

"K-Kenny..how are your parents going to pay that?",Butters asked scared for his friends well being obviously.

"Who cares about that!? Im worth more than Kyle!",Cartman cheered.

"...I'm going to sleep",Kyle said as he laid down on the floor.

'Sleep? Well it was the middle of the night so I guess I needed some sleep..',I thought inside my head as I laid down on the hard and cold floor and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
